


Mao Mao oneshots/However long I like

by 2PloversHETALIA



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute child Mao Mao, I like the idea that being the second male in a full female household has some commons, Is Mama Mao a thing?, Mao Mao being a cutie, Multi, Other, good Uncle Mao, ideas that sound adorable to me, therefore Mao being a concerned Mama, unsure of other things here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2PloversHETALIA/pseuds/2PloversHETALIA
Summary: Mao Mao one-shots, unsure of what else to put here up to PG-13 unless said otherwise. Ideas come out of thin air andI don't own this show nor its characters, just a fan that has fixated on an emotionally unstable pair of creatures.





	Mao Mao oneshots/However long I like

Uncle Mao

It was a calm day in the Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao and the rest of the sheriff’s department surprised but it felt nice for all. Mao Mao decided to take a ‘patrol’ around town. Once on the other side of the kingdom, he found the abandoned building that he found a while ago for a specific reason. There were children in there, about a dozen and all smiling at him as they came over to nuzzle.

“Uncle Mao, when can we come live with you?” the youngest, about Adorabats’ age asks, Mao going to the middle of the room to bring the children close.

“The King told me that the bigger home shall be constructed near HQ in a few days, then you all can go to school Rin. I’m assuming that you all want to go to school soon too. After the home is built, I can get you safely integrated into Pure Heart while trying to explain why I have my nieces and nephews in my custody.” Mao told them, most purring in affection to their uncle. Mao Mao has always had custody of his elder siblings kittens, mostly because their mothers always gave them up and Mao Mao knew automatically who family was and kept them close- most of them ranging from 5-12 years old.

“Yay!” Rin cries, the youngest being very positive.

“Uncle Mao, are we gonna go to therapy?” It was the eldest nephew. Most of these kids were twins or triplets.

“Yes, it’s helped me a lot, and I think you all can benefit from it Akira.” Mao told his nephew who nodded.

“Okay Uncle. When are you gonna ask Mr. Clops out?” Akira asks and all were making smoochie sounds.

“I’m still figuring that out you guys. Daichi, Eiju stop that.” Mao said, looking at Minori’s twins. Brunhilde had Akira and Rin, Minori had Daichi, Eiju, and Andrea, his third sibling had a pair of twins- Hideo and Hikaru the elder twins while Kaiya and Koji were younger and were the fourth sister’s children. The triplets Naoko, Noriko and Nariko were the fifth siblings children.

Girls- Naoko, Noriko, Nariko, Rin, Kaiya and Andrea

Boys- Akira, Daichi, Eiju, Hideo, Hikaru, and Koji.

“Fine, but can you please let us out and explore?” Daichi asks and Mao Mao contemplated before nodding.

“We’ll go to the palace first to get you guys accommodated with the king and to make you citizens here.” Mao Mao says, the kittens cheering at the new information. They walked with their uncle to the palace and surprised the king, Badgerclops and Adorabat who were looking for Mao Mao.

“Hi! I’m Rin, Mao Mao’s my uncle!” Rin greets Adorabat who looked at the charcoal grey kitten that had emerald eyes. She looked at Mao Mao who nods and Adorabat shakes the others’ paw.

“Nice ta meet you, but why are you with Mao Mao right now?” Adorabat asks and Akira sighs.

“Our mothers abandoned us at orphanage’s, but our Uncle always found us and took us with him. He made sure to always tell us how long a mission is supposed to be and doesn’t press us to become hero’s like our mothers.” Akira says, looking at the adults, Mao rubbing the childs’ shoulders and the child leaning into his uncle.

“I see why you asked for a larger home to be built now darling, but surely you were thinking about their wellbeing first, right?” Snugglemane hums, the all-female triplets looking at him in curiosity while watching the others.

“Yeah, I thought legalizing them as citizens here would help them get into school, then registering for therapy with Ol’ Blue’ before officially introducing them to Badgerclops and Adorabat but now I see that’s a waste.” Mao sighs, looking at his nieces and nephews.

“Yes, that makes sense for you to do so. Why don’t I get the paperwork and you all could chatter some more?” Snugglemane asks, Mao nodding.

“Don’t even think about it you two, we don’t need you two to destroy something when the Sweaty Pies do that every day to themselves.” Mao says, the king surprised at the twin boys following him.

“Dang! Your always so observant Uncle.” Daichi whines, Eiju right beside him.

“Bro, how did you keep it a secret?” Badgerclops asks, Mao sighing and sitting down, Rin grabbing Adorabat before getting on Mao Mao’s lap.

“Those invisibility cloaks we got like several years ago.” Mao Mao says, brushing Rin’s fur when the child sat on his lap. Badgerclops thought about it, before smiling.

“I always wondered where they went, now we know.” Badgerclops says, sitting down and the rest of the girls going over to him to look at him and comb through his fur. The badger didn’t know what to take of this when it felt like they were brushing his fur.

“Welcome to the family Mr. Clops.” Akira says, brushing his Uncle’s fur, the rest of the boys helping groom each other and Adorabat. Badgerclops was amazed at why the pre-teen said that as Naoko sat in his lap and took his robot arm to show him to groom her.

“We groom each other, if you get in the family, grooming is a sign, hence Daichi and Eiju grooming Adorabat before she’ll be released. Is there something wrong?” Mao Mao asks, Rin grooming Koji who was pure white with red eyes as Akira was now being groomed by Mao Mao now. Badgerclops nodded, attempting to be gentle when grooming Naoko.

“Do you like our uncle, I mean like-like, like how a mommy and daddy are supposed to.” Nariko asks Badgerclops, the cyborg and adult Mao blushing at the question.

“I apologize, they tell the truth and say what is on their mind without second-guessing.” Mao Mao says, Badgerclops nodding as Adorabat went over to help groom the others.

“It’s okay dude, I guess kids just know things better than their caretakers sometimes.” Badgerclops chuckles, several yawns escaping the kids. Mao Mao smiles at them and Rin gets into his lap before getting knocked out into sleep. The rest of the children followed soon, Adorabat in Koji’s arms near the center, where Mao Mao was. Now the only ones awake were Mao Mao and Badgerclops, King Snugglemane not back yet.

“So, do you think this place is safe for them?” Mao Mao asks and Badgerclops nodded, walking over to his friend.

“Yeah, despite the ultimate demise of the Sweetie Pies due to themselves. But I wanna know why the nieces and nephews of my best friend asked that question.”

‘It’s okay Mao Mao, you can trust Badgerclops. He’s never abandoned nor harm you.’ Mao Mao thought, Badgerclops waiting patiently.

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna answer that right now.” Badger told Mao Mao, seeing him in a daze.

“I do, it’s actually because I’ve had a crush on you for a while and I didn’t realize it until we came here, after I started seeing Ol’ Blue. He and the kittens helped me realize it.” Mao Mao answers, looking at Rin who was in his lap. Badgerclops let out a sigh of relief, getting closer.

“I really like you too, when we have a next day off, do you mind if I plan a date?” Badgerclops told Mao Mao who looked at him in both awe and shock before nodding.

“I’d really like that, ‘cause I think I would make a date that you wouldn’t like, and I want you to have a good date too. That and the fact I’ll be looking out for the kittens along with the whole kingdom would be over-mmph!” Mao’s rambles were cut off by a simple kiss, Badgerclops smiling at his new boyfriend. It was a surprise that Mao Mao started purring which made the kids purr back. Badgerclops stayed with the growing family as Snugglemane came back.

“Isn’t that adorable!? Winston, get a picture of them!” Snugglemane demands, Mao Mao flushing as the servant did so while he moved Rin to take the paperwork. Mao did the paperwork easily, with what they all had medically.

Akira-12

Naoka, Noriko, Nariko-10

Daichi, Eiju-9

Hideo, Hikaru-8

Kaiya, Koji- 6 1/2

Andrea-5 1/2

Adorabat,Rin-5

“That’s all of the paperwork my liege.” Mao says, the king looking at the ages.

“They’re all so young, do they know their mothers personally?” King Snugglemane asks.

“Only Akira does, but Brunhilde didn’t know it was him. I brought them home when he was four to meet my mother so he would know her. The others would be too young to remember.” Mao confesses and the King nods, getting another stack of paperwork.

“These are adoption forms, so you can legally adopt them, and no one can say any different.” The King says, Mao going through it as fast as he could, being in the pile of kittens, smiling at the form for Adorabat.

“Badgerclops, be my co-signer.” Mao says, Badgerclops nodding. Once all of them were legally the new couples, Snugglemane was curious why this pile got started.

“How did this begin?”

“Oh, it started with Akira falling asleep after grooming and when everyone began growing or we had another come into the group, they always instinctively just lay on me after grooming. It can untense us a lot.” Mao says, looking at the kittens yet again, just keeping an eye out on all of them.

“My, my, it sounds like you have more care about children than you let on sheriff.” Snugglemane says, Mao shrugging.

“I honestly thought it was obvious when I took Adorabat under my figurative wing, but now I can see that it might be seen as an ego thing.” Mao says, both of the others nodding before Akira had rolled over, jostling Koji and waking up the white-furred kid.

“*Uncle Mao, when are we leaving?*” Koji asks, hands shifting as Mao watched.

“Soon Koji, we need to get everyone up soon to walk around town.” Mao tells the child who nods, sitting down beside his uncle.

“What was that?”

“Koji’s selectively mute, so we all learned a form of sign language to be able to understand what he wants.” Mao answered the question, Koji nodding. Soon the others were up, Naoko, Nariko and Noriko walking with Badgerclops with all three looking up at him with elegant blue eyes.

As the larger family walked around town, they made a stop at Ol’ Blues and he greeted the children.

“I’ll be able to take them on, not many people need my services here so it wouldn’t be too much and it will help them and any issues.” Ol’ Blue assured Mao and he nodded, grateful.

“Thanks, I think it would help them, especially when I plan to enroll them into school soon.” Mao told the therapist who nods.

“They’ll undergo testing to see what grade they will be in.” Blue warns Mao who nods.

Once the appointments were set, the large group decided it was time to go to the HQ, and most of the kittens had enough energy to get there and for Akira to pick out a movie. All of them basically fell asleep quickly, Mao Mao with Badgerclops putting them on and in blankets before going to the couch to fall asleep-Mao Mao cuddle-sleeping.

When morning came, Mao Mao was making breakfast and the kittens were watching TV as Adorabat and Badgerclops woke up, Akira with his uncle. Badgerclops smiles as the albino kitten came up to him and nuzzled his cheek. Koji was honestly a sweetheart and the others were protective of him and Rin extremely.

“Morning Koji, is Mao Mao almost done?” Badgerclops asks the pure white kitten who shrugs and continues to cuddle the other, especially his head to his uncle’s boyfriends chin. The other kittens greeted him similarly, Mao Mao greeting him by this too-Adorabat getting the same treatment once she woke up.

“ What’s with the nuzzling dude?” Badgerclops asks and Akira smiles.

“It’s kinda a cat thing, we group scent sometimes because we have scent glands on our head, chin, top of the tail and lips, to leave traces and other things.” Akira says, Mao Mao looking proud.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Adorabat squeals, Naoko nodding as her sisters helped bring the breakfast in the living room. Once the kittens were eating, Mao Mao was eating and watching them as he leaned against the badger who was purely happy.


End file.
